memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kerry Hoyt
|birthplace = Gustine, California, USA |roles = Background Actor; Stand-in |characters = ; ; Romulan aide; Security ensign; Borg drone; Doug Bronowski }} Kerry E. Hoyt is an actor from Gustine, California, who was a regular background performer for the last two seasons of , during the seven year run of , and in at least one episode of . He received no credit for his appearances. His Star Trek: The Next Generation uniform, his Star Trek: Voyager uniform and his mok'bara outfit from the episode were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. In addition, Hoyt worked occasionally as stand-in for guest actors including Tim Kelleher in . Hoyt is listed as "Bridge crew" on the first day of filming, Thursday , of the third season episode but is not seen in the final episode. He is married to fellow Star Trek: Voyager background actress Caroline Gibson and the couple is residing in Burbank, California. http://losangeles.blockshopper.com/property/2462014018/1219_n_beachwood_dr/ He has been the main stand-in for actor in most of his films, including Liar Liar (1997, with Anne Haney), Man on the Moon (1999), Me, Myself & Irene (2000), The Majestic (2001), Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Fun with Dick and Jane (2005), and Yes Man (2008, with Vanessa Grayson). Other films on which he worked as stand-in and photo double are the thriller Equinox (1992, with Pancho Demmings), the television thriller Last Rites (1998, with Clarence Williams III, Marco Rodriguez, and Scott Lincoln), and the television drama It Came from the Sky (1999, with Christopher Lloyd and Nancy Thurston). In addition to his work as stand-in and double, Hoyt played supporting and featured parts in several films such as an extra talent in the music production Get Off (1991), Kerry in Equinox (1992), a hillbilly in the comedy Hardly Newz (1997), a coffee shop barrista in the comedy Fun with Dick and Jane (2005, with Ivar Brogger, Clint Howard, Scott L. Schwartz, Mark Correy, and Pavel Lychnikoff), http://www.hotflick.net/pictures/005FDJ_Kerry_Hoyt_001.html the suicide blonde's father in the mystery thriller The Number 23 (2007, with Virginia Madsen, Rudolph Willrich, Ed Lauter, Taylor McCluskey, and stunts by Charlie Brewer), http://www.hotflick.net/pictures/007N23_Kerry_Hoyt_001.html and as a Yes patron in the comedy Yes Man (2008, with Fionnula Flanagan, Spencer Garrett, John Cothran, Jr., Mike Gomez, Michael Papajohn, Arne Starr, Mark Casimir Dyniewicz, and Nancy Guerriero). Star Trek appearances File:Security ensign in corridor, 2369.jpg|Security ensign Recurring character (uncredited) File:M'ret aide 2.jpg|Romulan aide (uncredited) File:Odyssey crewmember 1.jpg|''Odyssey'' officer (uncredited) File:Fitzpatrick, 2374.jpg|Crewman Recurring character (uncredited) File:Grimes, 2372.jpg|Crewman (uncredited) File:Kerry Hoyt, The Killing Game, Part II.jpg|Hand double for Robert Beltran (uncredited) File:Fort Knox Borg drone 3.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Fitzpatrick biomimetic copy.jpg|Biomimetic copy of Fitzpatrick (uncredited) File:Doug Bronowski.jpg|Ensign Doug Bronowski (uncredited) Recurring appearances * ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** Stand-in work * ** – stand-in for Tim Kelleher * ** – stand-in for Robert Duncan McNeill External link * de:Kerry Hoyt es:Kerry Hoyt Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Film performers Category:VOY performers Category:Stand-ins